You, Me and the Bar Seat
by ThatKidHere
Summary: [ haikyuu bar au/multiple ships] "You actually come to this bar often and ask for me to tend to your needs, so uh-how about I treat you to something, yeah?"


**You, Me, and the Bar Seat**

"Good morning, Kōushi," a soft voice murmured out, sounds of a chair pushing back into the polished wooden floor. A young male let a tiny smile graze onto his face, dimples deepening as he waved at the other standing at the foot of the kitchen door. "Good morning, Asahi…Did Yuu leave yet?" he asked, watching as his companion shuffled over, eyes drooping down a bit.

"Ah…He actually left last night, we ended up getting into an argument and he stormed back home." Asahi replied in a soft tone, pursing his lips afterwards. Pulling his shoulder-length hair back, Kōushi frowned and set a hand out; "Don't worry, Asahi. Yuu will come back around, just give him some time, okay?" he nodded. Asahi smiled sadly and nodded, grapping his friend's hand and squeezing it gently. The two exchanged a smiled, and Kōushi perked up again; "Now, now, since we're up, how about we go eat or something?"

"A-ah, really?"

"Mhm, I've been waiting to try that new meat-bun place around town!"

"Kōushi, it-it's only ten in the morning, shouldn't we wait a bit?"

* * *

Sugawara Kōushi was a young twenty-two year old bartender at a local night bar, the eye candy of them all. He had a sweet face, wavy, pale grey hair and an odd strand that stuck up stubbornly on is head. The man was quite a looker, seeing as he held a deep captivating gaze, and an overall "motherly" aura to him (and that absolutely adorable mole on right under his left eye); so it was only natural for him to receive compliments and such.

Now, Kōushi here was doing his usual business, attending to costumers who were mostly college kids on break, already horny and proud to be able to drink. He wore his wonted smile, greeting the others behind the counter and slipping into conversations with them. "Hey, Sugawara! What are you up to?" an elastic voice called out to the wavy-haired male. Upon hearing the voice, Kōushi waved happily as he slid a drink over to a young woman, nodding when she thanked him gratefully.

A short, orange-haired man bounced over to the counter, brightest smile on his face as Kōushi hurried over to him, dodging his co-workers and excusing himself. Finally reaching the person, he leaned on the counter, "Hinata, it's so great to see you again! How are you?" the man asked, slipping his hand under the counter and pulling out a tiny shot glass. The frizzy orange-haired male plopped down on the seat in front of him and grinned, light brown eyes shining as he opened his mouth. "Well, Tobio and me got a summer job for right now, though it gets kinda boring, yeah?" Hinata spoke, taking a sip of the (secret stash of soda he had Sugawara hold for him) soda he had in the tiny cup.

Kōushi tilted his head, quirking a brow up, "Seriously? I'm proud of you, Hinata~! Just wait a bit longer and you'll get far, and do your studies too, alright?"

"Yeah, of course!"

Smiling gently, Kōushi continued to talk with his younger friend, yapping on of sports teams and people they'd seen days before. Glancing over at his watch, Hinata perked up and set his drink down, "Ah, Sugawara, I've got to go! Tobio said he'd buy me a bunch of meat-buns since I surpassed him-"

Kōushi pressed a hand over Hinata's lips and nodded, "Just go on, you know how he gets when you're late for anything coming on." He said and patted his head. Smiling behind his soft hand, Hinata nodded vigorously and jumped up from his seat, grabbing his phone of the table. "Oh, and Sugawara?" Hinata asked, fixing his shirt and turning his back to the other. Kōushi hummed, indicating for the other to go on about whatever he was going to ask.

"How about we gather everyone up again? We could have a party or something!" He grinned happily and glanced over his shoulder. Kōushi gave the energetic male a thumbs up and grinned back cheekily, "Alright~! Just call me whenever, I'll probably be free!"

"Okay~!"

"And _Sh_ _ō_ _y_ _ō_ , make sure to do those studies, got it?"

"I got it, Sugawara! I'll definitely pass for sure!"

* * *

Kōushi slumped onto his couch, eyes drooped down as he held his pillow close to his chest, about to nearly fall asleep. Asahi paddled down the steps, watching as his friend dropped onto the pillow next to him, beginning to snore a bit too loudly. He sighed and fixed the blanket in his arms, walking over quietly to his friend and slipping the sheets over him. "You work too hard Suga…" he murmured and smiled slightly.

Mumbling something about making breakfast in the morning for his roommate, Asahi trudged back upstairs into his room, leaving Sugawara to his own thing.

Adulthood was difficult.

* * *

 **oh my-**

 **it's been a while since i've posted, so i though; "why not a new fandom fanfiction?"**

 **and thus, this creation was born.**

 **oh, and if you're wondering the show and names of people:**

 _Sugawara Koushi (or to westerns: Koushi Sugawara)_

 _Hinata Shoyo (same rule applies as above)_

 _Azumane Asahi (same same same)_

 _The anime is called Haikyuu, and is not/never will be my anime/manga._

 _The reason why I have Hinata and Suga-mama call each other by their last names is only respectful. I kind of feel like they aren't very close yet to call each other by their first names. Plus, I love the idea of Hinata continuing to call Koushi, "Suga-senpai" of the sorts. It's adorkable okayyyy-_

 _Anyways, I hope you guys have enjoyed, and yes-_

 _i shall be introducing the next character that falls in love with Suga (soon...i gotta get into the plot first, yeah~?)_

 _oh, and i'm sure if i want to talk about volleyball, seeing as this **IS** an au i created out the whim of my ass. _

_shitshitshit im rambling sorry, hoped you enjoy ovo);;;_


End file.
